


Cracked Love

by ineedthislikeaholeinthehead



Category: Household Appliances - Fandom, Kitchen - Fandom, Living Room - Fandom
Genre: 0/10 would NOT reccomend, Abandon all hope ye who enter here, Doomed Love, Other, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead/pseuds/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered what your utensils and household goods were doing when your back was turned? </p><p>Of course you haven't, because you're not insane.</p><p>But, in case you are, the answer is... falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: VCR and VHS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gigglingmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglingmuse/gifts).



> Me: I really want to write some crack.   
> Wife: You should write a story about a VCR and how it loves a VHS tape.   
> Me: But I want to write about a love that can never be.  
> Wife: No, you should write about a VCR who loves a VHS tape.  
> Me: (Writes both)  
> Wife: Now I have feelings. How dare you.   
> Me:... I wanna write about a marble.

_I know what you need_ . She thought, staring across the room as she felt her cover disappear. _I know what you need, and you know it, too._  


He watched as she crossed the room.  It was true, he needed her...  _badly_ .   


It felt like an eternity but finally the moment was here.  He heard her sigh (click actually) as she slid inside.  It was perfect.   


Well, it started out perfect. Along the way, things just got too predictable.  He felt like when he was with her, he was always hearing the same thing. And she never trusted him to listen, like she had to rewind herself just to be heard.   


But they’d started this thing with good intentions, they were going to see this thing to the end.  Every day, he’d cringe but grin and bear it as she slipped back inside.    


Until one day, she couldn’t take it anymore.    


_This is crazy, what are we doing?_  He didn’t have an answer.   _That’s what I thought.  I’m leaving._  


**No!** He pleaded.   


_It’s time.  It’s past time._ Sure, things between them had been played out, but he never wanted it to end like this.   


**Please, not like this!**  He begged, but it was too late, she’d pushed too far, too fast, and he could feel it coming to an end.  She’d poured everything she had into him, and as he felt the tape spill inside him, he finally understood.   


Friends and loved ones eventually found them, the mess their love had caused.  It was too late for her, so they tried their hardest to remove her wasted frames, but it was impossible.

  
He had wanted so badly for it to end.   But now that it had, he couldn’t let her go.

  
Everyone told him he could be fixed, but he was adamant, he didn’t care what they thought.  The VCR would never hold another VHS again.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fork and The Toaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've gotten this far, I feel it my duty to warn you, there is no reason to be here. There will be no prize at the end of this. Unless you consider shame a present. Because you will feel shame.

Sure, he’d seen her around.  It was a small place.  And while he was literally surrounded by his own kind, there was something  _electric_ about her

 

He tried to ignore his feelings.  She wasn’t going to be interested in a guy like him…  And even if she did… They didn’t live in a world that would allow something like that.

 

But then, his chance came.  He found himself near her, providence had blessed him with an in.

 

 **Hey**.  He said, and if he had had a foot, he would have kicked himself. What a stupid line!

 

 _Hello_ she responded.  He could die happy.  

 

 **Is it just me, or is it hot in here?** He asked.

 

_I think it might be me._

 

**I bet it is.**

 

_Maybe you should come closer and find out._

 

He looked up.  Should he dare?  He knew the risks all too well, but as he stared at her, he couldn’t stop himself, he needed to take this chance.  

 

And was it worth the risk?  He wasn’t sure at first, as their love surrounded him in sparks.  As he felt his warped prongs curling inside her, Fork regretted nothing about his forbidden love.  

 

After he was pried from her, Toaster burnt every piece of bread they gave her.  There are some things you just never go back from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm concerned for your mental health.


	3. Chapter 3: Vacuum and Marble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously. I care too much about you to let you do this. 
> 
> Spoiler, it doesn't end well.

She wasn’t looking for anything.  Certainly wasn’t expecting that someone would roll in and turn her life upside down.

 

He wasn’t looking for anything, either.  He was perfectly happy to go about his own life, accomplishing his goals, looking over his hard work, and waiting patiently until his inevitable next job.  

 

He liked his work.  No, he loved it.  And he was enjoying himself, the delicate dance, the loud noise, the excitement of it all-  he never really knew what to expect.  He certainly wasn’t expecting  _ her. _

 

There wasn’t time for a pick up line before he picked her up. 

 

The second he had her, he was breathless.  In no time, she had infiltrated his very being.  But their love was too hard.  He knew he wasn’t going to survive.

She didn’t care though.  The thing with Marble was, she was hard, she had covered her heart completely.  And when he’d vacuumed her up, he hadn’t taken that into consideration. 

  
As he laid destroyed and forgotten in the garbage, she survived to ruin another vacuum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH, I am really good at writing obscure things. But I've never written anything that NO ONE would ever read. I truly believe I have finally achieved that goal. I am so proud of myself. (cries in joy)
> 
> If you ARE actually reading this, the Mama Bear in me wants you to know that there are places out there...places that will help you with whatever is afflicting you. I love you, I believe in you. Get the help you need.

**Author's Note:**

> You read the whole thing? You should be ashamed of yourself.


End file.
